


*Beep Beep* (It's censored)

by Anonymous



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies), Magic School Bus
Genre: Bus Sex, F/F, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Magic School Bus had meant to approach Miss Fritter to discuss copyright issues... so how had they ended up here? (bus/bus, don't like don't read!)
Relationships: Miss Fritter (Cars)/Magic School Bus
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	*Beep Beep* (It's censored)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacegandalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegandalf/gifts).

The Magic School Bus didn't get mad very often. It was used to children crawling in and out of it, and was happy to go with the flow. Sometimes people just didn't know any better, and that was okay, it was a learning opportunity!

She'd reminded herself of this as she pulled up to the Thunder Hollow Speedway. When she'd first seen it on TV she was excited- school buses were known for so few things, when they were so versatile! A demolition derby school bus could really smash some barriers, in more ways than one. But then she'd heard her name announced... to be mocked in such a way! Well! She would just have to roll down there herself and explain to this racer that just because her choices were more traditional, didn't make them less important. 

Which was why it was such a mystery that, instead, she was backed up against a fence, puffing, as Miss Fritter's bladed stop sign banged against her rhythmically. 

"Couldn't believe," the rough-and-tumble bus gasps out, "that I would ever get to meet you in person," her horn scraped against the Magic School Bus's roof and she frantically beeped at the feeling.

She'd meant to give the racer a piece of her mind, but had fallen into flirting unintentionally, and when asked what she was going to do about Miss Fritter's actions... well, here they were.

Something banged around inside her interior- perhaps a lunch box left behind by a student- and it hit a button which made her form pulse against the other bus.

"Oh!" Miss Fritter moans, her wheels spinning tirelessly, "oh you _are_ Magic!"

The frantic push of their bodies makes the object inside her rattle around and around, pushing buttons willy-nilly, and it's hard for her to focus on anything besides this transcendent experience. It pushes another button and a stream of glitter floods out of her exhaust pipe, just as Miss Fritter lets out a huge puff of smoke.

They both just let their engines roll in silence for a few moments, resting against each other's forms.

"I hope you know that you're still a copyright violation," the Magic School Bus finally manages to impart.

"Fair use, sweetheart," Miss Fritter replies, "Or are you gonna teach me any better?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Miss_Fritter
> 
> It has been a while both since I've watched Cars 3 or read a Magic School Bus fic, but I'm confident this is accurate. Also, while researching for this fic, I discovered that the Magic School Bus doesn't have a stop sign, which seems _very_ unsafe.


End file.
